The 'I Love You' Mix Up
by seddie4ver
Summary: Deuce says it was just a mix up. That it won't happen again. Rocky says it was just a slip of the tounge. It won't mess up anything. But the mix up cause new feelings to arise. But most importantly, new love is found for everyone! REUCE GECE TYNKA. I was kinda thinking maybe there should be a fic for Dina/Logan. CHAPTERS TO COME! STARTED ON 6/18/13!
1. I Love You Rocky

Dina and Deuce date. Rocky and Logan date. Cece is lonely. Gunther is lonely. Ty is lonely and Tinka is lonely. LOVE ARISES!

* * *

_***CRUSTY'S* DINA AND DEUCE ARE HANGING OUT AT NIGHT CLOSING UP THE PIZZA PLACE, 2 WEEKS AFTER THEIR 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY DINA DROPS A BOMB ON DEUCE. **_

I locked the door and put the keys in my pocket and started up the stairs with Dina. I was walking her to her apartment, when she dropped a huge bomb on me in the elevator. Where I was trapped, and had to face the horrible truth of the situation. I knew there was nothing I could do.

She grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes. "Deucy," She started. I cringed at her nickname for me. "We've been together for 2 years now. I think it's time I say something that has to be said."

"Or we could just not talk at all. Just not say anything til tomorrow, you know what they say, "No time like tomorrow!"

"No, I have to say this now." I groaned inwardly. I knew what was coming next.

"I Love You." I thought she was breaking up with me! This is so much easier than what I thought was going to happen. Rocky told that when girls say stuff like 'we have to talk' or something like that it means a break up. Rocky's been helping me out a lot with stuff like this. She's not just book smart, she knows about relationships too. She's crazy smart...and really nice...and tall. She's really pretty too. I like the way her hair falls just perfectly down her shoulders. I also like how when she smiles, her eyes turn from dark brown to like this really amazing caramel color. She's absolutely stunning.

NO! Dina just told me I love you. I need to express my true feelings. Tell her exactly how I feel right now. This moment couldn't be more perfect.

"I Love You too, Rocky."

That's how my life was changed forever.

* * *

There we go! Starting up a new story! I know I have another story in progress, but I couldn't just forget this idea. I could never drop the idea of this wonderful story! REVIEWS KEEP IT GOING! NO FLAMES!

-DON'T FORGET TO SMILE!

-R3S1D3N7 WILD CHILD! 3 3 3 LOVE ALWAYS, SEDDIE4VER!


	2. I Love You Deuce

Because so many nice people want me to update, I will! This is some Rogan, but remember that the entire story is Reuce, Tynka, and GeCe. Thinking 'bout some Dina/Logan.

* * *

I looked around the beautiful restaurant, everything was just perfect. This was just perfect.

Logan smiled at me and grabbed my hand from across the table. It was our 1 year anniversary. He had taken me out to dinner. "Rocky you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." I blushed lightly at this compliment.

I was wearing ( /cgi/set?id=86215405). Honestly, I was so nervous about this date. It's the longest relationship I've ever been in. It really wouldn't have lasted so long if Deuce hadn't given me advice about this relationship. Don't over think things. Stay calm. No constant texting. That last one really helped 'cause I have a small tendency to get worried if he doesn't text me back immediately. Deuce really has been a big help, he's a lot smarter than you'd think, and he's really nice. He's always making these really cheesy jokes to cheer me up. He had gotten special custom headphones for my 15th birthday. He's really sweet and really cute.

Wait not cute like that! Cute like... ahhh! I can't think like this I have a boyfriend, and he has Dina. "Rocky," I snapped my head up at the sound of my name.

"Yes?" I asked. "Did you hear what I said?" I tried to think back to what I thought I heard him saying. "Um, no sorry."

"I said," He sighed. "I Love You." I smiled big. I never thought I'd hear those words so soon. It's only been a year. I know I'm ready for this moment. Logan is the one for me. I can feel it. We are meant for each other. Now I get to tell him that.

"I Love You Too, Deuce."

* * *

Now both of them are in trouble! Next chapter will be longer! I'm just showing you what happened, kinda like a prolouge. Next chapter will include the start of Tynka and GeCe. Promise I will update the best I can! Thank you to the 3 original reviewers!

- R3S1D3N7 WILD CHILD

- SEDDIE4VER


	3. Damn Screwed

**This chapter is longer than the rest it's only because the others were just prologues okay? Okay. :) SMILES REVIEW!**

**MILD CURSING!**

* * *

_***CECE'S**_** POV***

I was sitting in next to Gunther, my feet draped over his lap, he was playing with my hair, I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he draped his arm along my shoulder, pulling me even closer. Tinka in the same position with Ty, her back facing against mine, I looked over and saw her change position. Then she laid with her feet over the armrest on the couch and her head near his knees, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Watching that movie _SALT_ with Angelina Jolie. What happened next is a little harder to explain. Rocky came in through the window and Deuce came in the door he didn't even knock.

"CeCe, Tinka!" Rocky called, I guess she didn't see Deuce come in.

"Gunther, Ty!" Deuce yelled. They both looked at each other at the same time and screamed. I swung my feet off Gunther's lap and walked over to Rocky.

"What happened?" She whispered in my ear what happened at dinner between her and Logan. "WAIT! WHAT?!" I yelled. "Tinka my room now!" I grabbed Rocky's hand and lead her to my room and Tinka fell in step with us. I shut my door and paced the room with Rocky. Tinka just sat on my bed confused.

"What's going on?" She asked. I walked over to her and tried to explain what happened. "WHAT!?" She yelled. Rocky was still pacing and Tinka and I joined her.

She finally stopped and sat on the bed. "Rocky," I came and sat next to her and Tinka sat on the other side of her. "What did Logan say?"

"I have no clue, as soon as I said it I ran off, caught a cab and came home. I don't know why I said it, I mean I don't even think of Deuce that way. I mean he's nice and stuff but he's dating Dina, and she's my friend. I don't even think he thinks of me like that!" She started hyperventilating. Tinka rubbed her back and I stroked her hair, both of us whispering encouraging words.

* * *

_***TY'S POV* (DURING CECE'S CONVO W/ ROCKY &** **TINKA)**_

"Deuce what's wrong?" Gunther asked as he paused the movie.

"Okay, I was walking Dina home and we were in the elevator and dude, she had me trapped!" Deuce breathed out. I was beginning to think she had just broken up with him. "Dude, you'll find another girl." I offered.

I must have offered the wrong adivce, because he looked at me with a question mark written all over his face."What? No?" He sat down on the couch in between Gunther and I. "Dina was in the elevator, and well she told me I Love You." I was taken back by this. I wouldnt ever expect that from her, saying something so meaningful. "I said I Love You Too." He paused. "Rocky."

"YOU LOVE MY SISTER." I shouted. "shhhhh, she might hear." He whispered. "You love my sister?" I whispered back.

"What did Dina say?" Gunther asked. I don't know the elevator dinged on her floor, then I ran out took the stairs and came here. I can't even begin to think of why I said that. I mean I don't even think of Rocky in that way. She pretty and stuff, but she's dating Logan, and Logan's my friend. I don't think she even thinks of me in that way!"

He was way to freaked out about this. "Dude calm down! It's going to be alright, just call Dina tomorrow and say it was just a mistake."

"I'm going to the bathroom." He got up and just walked away.

* * *

_***ROCKYS POV***_

"I'm going to the bathroom." I got up and walked out CeCe's room. I was right by the door when I walked into someone. I looked up to see the only person I really didn't need to see at the moment. I stared back down at my shoes, acting like it was the most interesting in the world at the moment.

"Um, hey Rocky." He was obviously uncomfortable. I could see it. I felt the same way. "H-h-hi, Deuce." My palms were sweating like crazy, my heart beat speed up, and it got that much harder to breathe. "Going to the bathroom huh?" He said trying to ease the tension, that was rapidly increasing. "Yeah, a girl has to pee! Hehe." I looked up from shoes at the same time he did. He's deep chocolate-brown eyes, seemed to shake my soul. Time seemed to stand still. The only thing I could hear was my heart beating in my ears. I slowly shut my eyes, leaning in, I swear in the very back of mind I knew this couldn't happen and that I should back away and act like nothing happened, but I didn't want to. I felt his lips slowly close in on mine.

Warm, inviting, everything I needed. I kept yelling at myself to pull away, but I couldn't. He hands found the small of my back and pulled me in closer. I found his shoulders and deepened the kiss. Just as he bit my bottom lip asking for entrance, I heard a loud shriek and a horrified scream. I jerked back and saw Ty running over, and heard CeCe coming up behind me.

She pulled back to her room by my hair, and Ty had already grabbed Deuce's collar and dragged him out.

"HAIR! HAIR!" She shut the door and released my hair. "Damnit CeCe! My hair!" I shouted massaging my scalp.

"You just kissed Deuce!" CeCe yelled in my face. I backed up a little. "Yes, I did." Shock and realization hit, I have a boyfriend, he has a girlfriend.

I'm just plain damn screwed now.

* * *

**_*DEUCE'S POV*_**

I just kissed Rocky.

I just kissed Rocky.

I just kissed Rocky.

Wow, Logan's a lucky guy. Crap Logan!

Damnit, I kissed Rocky. I have a girlfriend, she has a boyfriend.

"Dude, you just kissed my sister!" Ty yelled at me. "Yeah, and incase you weren't looking, she kissed me back!" I tried to make my case. Dina is going to freak, she's already going to be pissed because of that I Love Rocky thing. How did this happen? I need to fix this.

I need to talk to Rocky.

I'm just plain damn screwed now.

* * *

**I hope you loved this! Longer Chapters now! Tynka and GeCe for those of you guys waiting for it! More in the upcoming chapters! Promise to review, even if you hated it, review.**

**Any new Ideas, PM OR REVIEW.**

**-R3S1D3N7 WILD CHILD! **

**-SEDDIE4VER**


	4. Grinding On Something

Upon the adivce of midnightsuntellsastory Dina/Logan will not be happening. I'm really sorry for those of you that I have disappointed, but continue to read 'cuz this story is going somewhere! I PROMISE! Promise that you will review!

*FUNNY DISCLAIMER* I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP! OR ITS CHARACTERS..

******_**MILD CURSING AND A LIL SOMETHIN sexual between Rocky and Deuce, for my spicier readers!****_

* * *

_***ROCKY'S POV***_

I rolled a little and rubbed my eyes. I looked around to see that I had fallen asleep at CeCe's place. CeCe was sitting on Gunther's lap her head snuggled up in the crook of his neck, her legs hanging over the arm rest on the chair. I looked to my left to see that Tinka was on Ty with her entangled with his, both sitting sideways on the chair. Wait, if Tinka, CeCe, Gunther, and Ty, were all sitting in chairs. Where am I?

I looked around and saw Deuce spread out next to me on the couch, his arms wrapped around my back. He stirred a little and I understand why this position was a little more awkward than the rest.

Well, Deuce has grown a bit and he's close to being as tall as me, but because on the couch isn't wide enough for both of us, and his arms keep me secure on the couch, my forehead was near his lips, it lowered my body against his. As he stirred again, it became more evident. My hips were pushed straight into his, and when he stirred all he was doing was pretty much grinding my hips against his. I tried to shut my eyes and forget about it but it was right there. Eventually, I fell back asleep, but was awakened again. I looked up around and then over my shoulder and then saw all 4 of them standing in front of us.

Damn, I have to wake up Deuce, his problem had not gone away. "Deuce," I slowly shook him. He didn't even move. "Deuce," I said again shaking him again. The attempts were futile. "Deuce, get up." I tried a little louder this time. I know that I shouldn't have woken him up this way, but it was the only for sure way I knew he would wake up without me screaming in his ear. Hopefully with out them noticing, I pushed my hips against his, slowly moving them. When he didn't move, I moved them a little harder, pushing myself onto him. He moaned, then started to awaken. He untangled his self from me and suddenly I began to feel a little cold. I sat up next to him.

"Can I help you?" I asked slightly annoyed they were still blocking my way.

Ty was the first to speak. "Last night you guys kissed."

We didn't talk about it last night because everyone was tired it was past midnight, we decided to just watch a movie and talk about this tomorrow.

"Look, can we all sit down and we'll explain." They took their seats in the same postiton they were, when they were sleeping.

I tried to explain the kiss. "It was late, I was tired, I had a bad date. I didn't completely think about what I was doing or saying. All I know is we kissed and I'm already going to have enough trouble trying to explain all this Logan, I don't want to have to go though explaining something that I'm not even completely sure I want to tell him now."

"That goes for me to." I heard Deuce say.

**_*I'm a lightweight, better be careful what you say,_**

**_*With every word I'm blown away_**

**_*You're in control of my heart*_**

I grabbed my purse off the table and answered my phone.

_"Hey Baby." _It was Logan. "Logan do you think you could meet me at Crusty's at like 1 maybe?" "_Good Morning to you too. Um..Okay sure, Look Rocky about last night-" _ "Logan can we talk about this at Crusty's? Please?" I could hear the hesitation in his voice. "_Okay. Bye." _I hung up quickly.

"Rocky, do you think we could talk to them together? Explain to them together?" Deuce asked. This would probably be easier than explain than trying to do it by myself.

"Yes, please, thank you Deuce."

* * *

**_*CRUSTY'S 1PM*_**

I was so nervous about this. It's going to be so hard to tell him that I cheated on him. My knee was shaking like crazy.

Suddenly it stopped, Deuce had his hand on my knee.

"Rocky it's going to be fine." This was a little reassuring. I just didn't want Logan to freak out on me and- WOAH MY GOSH!

Deuce's hand had moved from my knee to the in seam of jeans, it was already on my mid thigh. I had no clue if I wanted him to stop or not. But his hand kept going, slowly making it's way up my thigh, oh my gosh is he going to-

Right that second Logan came in and his hand snapped away from my thigh. I got up to meet him halfway and gave him a hug, then sat on the inner pocket of the booth, across from Deuce. This is going to be something bad.

* * *

_** You asked for GeCe and Tynka!**_

"So you promise your going to come back later?" I asked as I stood at the front door saying bye to Gunther.

"I promise Red." He kissed me on my forehead and squeezed my hands before exiting. I shut the door and turned back around to see Ty and Tinka _still _saying bye. They've been saying bye for the last 12 and 1/2 minutes.

"Tinka! Its only goodbye if his lips disconnect with yours!" She pulled away. "Bye Ty." "Bye Tinka." Okay that's it! !

"Bye Ty!" I said as I shut the window on him.

Tinka came and sat down on the couch with me. "So when's the double date tonight?" She asked.

"We should leave here at 7. Which means we should start getting ready at 5." Tinka and I were going to straighten out hair and do make up and that takes like at least 90 minutes at the least.

"Okay, tonight is going to be amazing! "

**The date will be in the next chapter!**

* * *

"So you guys kissed?" Logan asked. I looked at Deuce again then nodded. I knew this must have been hard on him. You never really expect to be cheated on. Deuce was making it even harder. He kept reaching under thr table and tracing shapes on my thigh. I don't know if it was because of this morning, but I liked it. I always felt cold when stopped though.

"I'm really sorry. It was late and I tired and I was really freaked out about what I said at dinner and I geuss that was my way of seeing if I really meant it. I didn't mean what I said." As I said this Deuce's hand stopped cold and then retracted. I felt horrible.

"Yeah, it meant absolutely nothing at all. I didn't even like the kiss." Ouch, did he really mean that? Why did that hurt so much? It's not like I like Deuce or anything like that.

"If your sure this was just a mistake, and you didn't like it right?" Dina asked needing reassurance.

"Yeah your lips are the only one for me." Ouch, was it really like that for him? That one really did hurt me.

* * *

There it was! Hoped you liked it. Dont worry Reuce is going to happen! Promise! I do keep my promises, as long as you review I shall keep writing. Review! Now↓↓↓ See that down there? ITS FOR REVIEWS ↓↓↓ NOW REVIEW! !


	5. Broken

_NEW DAY NEW CHAPTER! :) LOVE IT HATE IT? JUST PLEASE REVIEW IT! This chapter is right one the brink on M RATED! There is no sex in this at all. But there is something REALLLLLLLLLLY CLOSE! **Rocky's a little OOC and so is Deuce! IM SO SERIOUS! SEX IS VERY CLOSE TO HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER! BUT IT SHAN'T NOT! T****HE DATE IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY GECE TYNKA PEOPLE**, but my Reuce babiies needed a** special little treat** from me! Promise though, next chapter is completely and totally for you guys!_

* * *

_***ROCKY'S POV* HARD 'T' ! HARD 'T' **_

"Bye Deucy, I'll see you later!" Dina gave him and hug and kiss and left. Logan had left a few minutes earlier. I had to talk to Deuce about that kiss.

"So looks like everything is going to fine!" He sat down across from me. I was really happy that everything had worked out well. He was probably about to ruin that though. There goes his damn hand again. It was traveling up my thigh. Then it stopped and started drawing shapes on my thigh. I was trying to speak but while he was doing that, it was pretty difficult. I think he knew that.

"Yeah,...Looks like everything, um, w-w-worked out great!" He kept drawing on my thigh. Then he moved his to the in seam and started rubbing. His phone dinged and he used other hand to see what it was. He acted like I was just supposed to sit there and let it happen. Well, I did.

Then he moved his up even more, and I stopped chewing on my lip and let out what I've bitten back for like 15 minutes.

"Mmmh, Deuce." He smirked at me and played innocent.

"What's going on Rocky?" He slowed his hand. "Mmmh." I was trying to bite them back but I couldn't.

"You, mmmph, know exactly, oooh, what's going...on." I had so much trouble saying that one sentence, my IQ must have dropped to like 4 in the span of 2 minutes.

"What's wrong are you in pain? Rocky?" He moved his hand off my thigh and smirked real big. He could tell this was killing me.

"Please, Deuce." I knew begging for his hand on my freaking thigh was damn below me, but I don't care.

"Please, what?" He put his hand back. "This?" He asked so plainly I would've slapped him.

"Yesss, Deuce, that."

His phone dinged again. He looked down at it and smirked again.

"That's Ty. He wants to hang out." He looked at the pained look my face. "Don't worry, I'll be back Rocky." He winked at me and got up and left.

I'm so pissed now. As to why I want his hand on my thigh, I have no clue.

* * *

**_*ROCKY'S POV*_**

"Hey Rocky. CeCe still on her date?" Deuce asked as he came in CeCe's apartment. How dare just come in here and act like he wasn't teasing me earlier. But I already knew what to do. I was going to get my revenge.

"Yup," I sat up on the couch to make room for him to sit. We sat for few minutes. Then he shifted closer. Then closer. Then his shoulder was touching yours. His hand touched my knee. Creeping up my thigh quickly. He's going to play this game okay two can play this game. But I just wanted to enjoy this for a little. Not even trying to hide my moans.

"Deuce, mmmh, what you, mmmmh, did today was mean. You, mmmm, were mean to me. " Trying to form sentences was becoming hard.

"This was mean? I thought you liked it. Should I stop?" He kept rubbing up and down my thigh. Why did he have this sort of effect on me?

"Deuce, no. Don't." I am the female of the 21st century begging for Deuce's hand on my thigh. This is so low.

Time to put my plan in action. I reached over him to get my phone off the table.

"Sorry, I told Logan I would call him after dinner. Then straddled him pushing my hips close to his. Just ghosting over his.

"Looks like my battery is dead. I'll use the house phone instead." I sat up and reached over him pushing my chest in his face. This is killing him. His breathing became laboured.

"Nah, I'll call Logan later." I sat back down. I pushed my hips down hard against his. He gasped then grabbed my hips.

"Mmmmh, Rocky, Yes, Please.." I smirked. Payback's a bitch.

"What are you asking for?" I ground my hips down harder. "This?"

"Yes that. Rocky yes. Harder. More. Mmmmh, Oh, Yes. Just like that." Time for the payback part.

"Maybe we shouldn't. I have a boyfriend. You got a girlfriend. We can't. " This was way harder for me to do than say. I got up off his lap. Then sat down next to him. I could see his little buddy up and alive.

"Rocky, no please, I need, please." Oh, this was killing him.

"What are you talking about?" I got up and went to the fridge. I saw him cross his legs, trying to create some friction. Poor baby.

I bent over in the fridge looking for something to snack on. Then I felt a presence behind me.

I stood up and saw Deuce again. He was all in my space.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He looked a little frustrated. "Damnit Rocky." With that he grabbed my hips and started grinding them together.

"Mmmmh, Deuce, yessss, we can't. " I pulled away and walked to the couch.

"Rocky, I need this. Please." I was backed against armrest. He kept getting closer and closer, I fell over the back of the armrest and he fell with me.

In the entire mess that somehow his hand ended up on my thigh and my hips like legit pushed straight into his.

"Deuce...I said...noooooo." His hands again traveled up my thigh rubbing furiously. "OK, only for a little bit." As soon as I gave in I heard the key in the door. I moved away and sat up and Deuce ran to the bathroom to fix his...problem.

I tried to relax as CeCe, Ty, Tinka, and Gunther came in the apartment.

"Hey Rocky! Where's Deuce?" Ty asked.

"He's you know in the bathroom. He's been there for a while. I'm going to see if he's okay." I got up and ran towards the bathroom that Deuce occupied.

I knocked lightly. "Deuce, they're inside want to know where you are."

"Just tell him I have bladder issues or whatever. I need to get out of here!" What? Was it me? Was is because of what happened.

"Deuce, if it's because of what almost happened then I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Rocky I just need to get out of here!" Ouch, was he that mad at me? Maybe I took it to far.

"There's a window in CeCe's room that goes up to the balcony in my apartment. You can leave through there."

I walked away from the door a little sadder than I should've been. I decided to go home instead of staying. I really couldn't have stayed.I went home and sat on my bed for a long time. Why did I care so much about Deuce? Was J hormonal? Please just be hormones.

I heard some rustling and a jump. Is someone breaking in? Soon Deuce appeared again. I was shocked. That window didn't lead to my room.

"Your such a damn tease." I smiled. I thought he was mad at me. I laid back on my bed streching out.

"Is that right?" I asked coyly. He was frustrated, I could see. "Yes," He said walking to the edge of my bed. "You act like your so innocent. Couldn't hurt a fly."

I sat on the edge of my bed, his gaze traveling down to me. I pulled on his belt loops, pulling him down to eye level..

"I know you want to get in my pants. It's a good thing I'm a smart, less hormone crazed than you, girl." I smiled at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"He growled at me. "It means that I think about more than just sex and stuff like sex."

"Well, wow Rocky. Does 'Deuce mmmh Deuce please.' Ring a bell? " I felt myself go red, the heat rising in my cheeks."You were being a-"

"Tease?" He offered. "Well, yeah. But when I did it, it was because you kept rubbing me during lunch today. I was just getting back at you." He smirked. His lips were inches away from mine. His breath hot and minty, on my face. " He pushed me down slowly against the bed. His hand traveled up my thighs.

"Deuuuuce." Trying to supress them was futile. "You liked that?"

I flipped him over and started to kiss and suck on his neck and below his ear. "Roocky." Found his sweet spot.

"ROCKY!" This time it was a high shrill voice. I looked up and saw CeCe. Crap. I rolled off of Deuce, and got up to face CeCe. I opened the window to let her in.

"Hey! How ya doin'?" I said trying to act casual.

"Um well, I came to say hi and ask why you left. But I see you had someone to do. If you'll excuse me I'm going to flush my eyes with bleach." She turned and left.

"Rocky?" He asked as I came and sat on the bed. "Yeah Deuce?" He was still aroused and was breathing hard.

"If...if CeCe hadn't come in and interuppted, would, um, would you have had sex with me?" He didn't look at me, he was staring at the ceiling. I swalloed hard, my REAL answer scared me.

"Would you?" I asked right back. He gulped and then turned on his side. "I'm scared that I really would have."

"Me too," I choked. "I think so." I sighed and told him,"What does this mean? For us, about us? I mean, do you like me? Is this something new?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe, but, Dina and Logan, we are...I was... I wish we could just forget about this night. Just go back to being friends."

Did he just want to forget what almost happened? Is it that horrible? He just wants to be friends after this? Why did this hurt so much? Why did the word "friends" tear apart my heart? Smash it into little broken peices? Why do I still care about him with every little broken peice? I felt tears rise, I couldn't cry not here, not with him watching, he can't know that I cared. I swalloed the tears, my voice broke, and I just needed him gone. "Deuce, can you please leave, as in right now?"

He looked at me and saw the tears I was trying to blink back. "No, Rocky no...it's not like that. I didn't mean it like that it was-"

"Please just get out." I got up opened my door and gestured out. "Leave. Now." He rose and started to leave. "Rocky, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that-"

"Deuce! Just go!" I said raising my voice unintentionally. He left and looked back at me. I shut the door and buried my face in my pillow. I let out short sobs, as my heart continued to shatter into peices.

* * *

Please tell me that wasn't to horrible! I know it totally sucked! I'm so sorry for that! REVIEW THOUGH, PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU HATED WHAT YOU LOVED. PLEASE!


End file.
